


Strip Away The Flesh And Bone

by Thraceadams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles handcuffs himself to his bed and Derek walks in on him. There might be whipped cream involved. A few weeks later, Stiles gets his revenge by chaining Derek to the wall of his bedroom and having his way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Away The Flesh And Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my friend wanted handcuff fic for her birthday and this is what I came up with. Her birthday is LONG past but fortunately she is very forgiving :D Happy Birthday Luvinjrandsmoke hope you enjoy this :D
> 
> Also, it was just supposed to be a short PWP and then the boys had ~feelings. *sigh*
> 
> A HUGE Thank you to TommyGlitter for her very hard beta work! *smishes*
> 
> EDITED: (Thanks to Bleep0Bleep for use of her disclaimer)
> 
> **This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader. I do not give permission to this work being shared with or read aloud by the press, or anyone working on said production of Teen Wolf, including but not limited to cast, crew, writers, or producers. I also do not give permission to share this work on third-party websites such as Goodreads, which I believe is a resource intended for published works outside of fandom.**

_Strip away the flesh and bone_  
_Look beyond the lies you’ve known_ _Everybody wants to talk about a freak_  
_No one wants to dig that deep_  
_Let me take you underneath_

_Baby, better watch your step_  
_Never mind what’s on the left_  
_You’re gonna see things you might not wanna see_  
_It’s still not that easy for me, underneath_

 

Stiles rattled his hand in the handcuffs attached to his headboard and laid his head back down on the bed in frustration, arms stretched above his head.  "Fuck my life, seriously just fuck my life.  How the hell do I get myself into these things?  It's not like I'm trying or like I don't have other serious shit going on I have to accidently handcuff myself to my bed? Shirtless?   What the actual fuck was I thinking?"  Stiles berated himself loudly in anger and humiliation.

"So, what were you thinking?"

Stiles whipped his head around to look at the window only to find Derek staring back at him, an amused smile barely curving his lips up.

"Great," Stiles gestured with his hands making the handcuffs clink again.  "Just great.  Go ahead, laugh, I know you want to and then make sure you tell Jackson and the rest of the Pack so they can laugh too and spread it all over school.  Fuck."  Stiles closed his eyes in frustration and mortification before letting his head fall back onto the bed.

"Why would I tell Jackson or any of the rest of them?" Derek asked as he swung his leg over the windowsill and hopped into the room. 

"Because that would complete my utter humiliation of course," Stiles answered flatly. 

Derek gave him a look that clearly said he was the stupidest human being ever. "Where's the key?"

His face flushed even redder in embarrassment, if that was even possible. "Um, I dropped it? I think?"

Huffing out a sigh, Derek took off his jacket. "You gonna tell me why you did this?" He glanced around the room before dropping down to the floor and moving his fingers through the shag carpeting that had been in Stiles' room forever.

"I was testing out a theory. You know, seeing if I could get out of these without using the key? Because you never know when that skill is going to come in handy, seeing as how I'm a frequent kidnapping target and those hunters are too lazy to go out and buy zip ties. Huh, maybe I should have used those instead because hunters and Alpha packs alike are getting savvier they might figure out zip ties are the way to go."

"Stiles!" Derek said in exasperation.

"What? You can't deny that I get kidnapped a lot, or taken hostage, or tied to a tree and used as bait. Thanks for that by the way, I had to explain the rope burn to my Dad. He wasn't happy. We spent a whole month bonding over target shooting, which hey, I'm getting much better at that by the way. Probably should stick with a gun rather than trying to pull a Katniss because me and the bow and arrow? Yeah, not so much. Allison said I couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, but with the handgun I was right on target. So um, if you can't find the key, do you think you could just muscle them open?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Maybe." He sat down on the bed staring down at Stiles who shifted self-consciously under the scrutiny.

"Derek?" Stiles asked uncertainly.

He watched as Derek closed his eyes and gasped when they bled to red when Derek opened them again. Derek took a deep breath in, exhaling slowly. "You smell…"

"Hey! Rude. I showered, earlier."

"No, you smell," he paused and his face contorted into some kind of pained grimace.

"Don't hurt yourself dude. I smell?"

Stiles felt his heart speed up as Derek's hands tightened into fists.

"You smell good, even better now with your heart racing."

"Oh shit, good as in I'm going to eat you Stiles? Because oh my God I will definitely come back and haunt your furry ass if you eat me, I'm not even kidding. And my Dad will definitely know, there may be letters stashed in appropriate places just in case, you know, something that says if I'm dead there's a good chance Derek ate me, or you know, whatever."

One of Derek's hands unclenched and reached up to run a solitary finger down the center of Stiles' chest. "Oh I want to eat you all right, just not like that."

"Li – like what?" Stiles stuttered out, his eyes fixed on Derek's finger where it was trailing across his chest.

Derek leaned down and buried his nose in Stiles' neck, darting his tongue out to taste that spot right behind Stiles' ear where his scent was the strongest.

"Oh, OH," Stiles let out shakily, closing his eyes. "That kind of eating."

"You taste delicious," Derek growled, nipping at Stiles' ear.

"Hey! Hey! What happened to breaking me out of these handcuffs? I thought we were doing that not having a Stiles snack, which okay, I'm sure I'm delicious, probably even better with that whipped cream down in the freezer, but handcuffs here, I need them off."

But Derek was off him in a flash and gone. Stiles huffed out an exasperated breath and dropped his head back down onto the bed. "You could have at least set me free before scampering off!" he yelled in frustration.

He raised his head up looking down forlornly at his dick which had gotten painfully hard in his pants. "Shit," he muttered, head falling back onto the pillow. "Of course it would have to be Derek. It couldn't be someone, oh, you know, actually attainable this time. Nope gotta go for the hard one, again."

Lifting his head up again, he shot his dick a glare. "Fuck you very much, always getting me in trouble, fuck you. Jesus," he let his head fall back down again.

"You know I can hear you, right?"

"Holy! Oh my God, I thought you'd left!" Stiles glared at Derek who was lounging in the doorway, hands hidden behind his back.

Stiles narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What do you have behind your back?"

Derek smirked and sauntered over to the bed and before Stiles had any inkling what he was doing, Derek shook up the whipped cream can and sprayed a line right down the center of Stiles' chest.

"SHIT! That's cold!"

Shrugging, Derek set it on the bedside table. "You're the one that keeps it in the freezer." He took off his shirt and climbed onto the bed, straddling Stiles' hips and looking down at him with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Wha-" Stiles licked his lips nervously because holy fuck this was happening. Derek fucking Hale was practically riding his cock through his jeans and this was a thing that was happening. Right now. In his bed. Which, how was this happening again?"

"Derek?"

"Hmm?" Derek murmured from where he was currently nuzzling into Stiles' hipbone right above his low-slung jeans, steering clear of the whipped cream for now.

"Are you under a spell? Was there a witch, a warlock, a troll? Something?"

Stiles hated the vulnerable tone in his voice and winced when he realized Derek noticed it because he stopped nuzzling Stiles' skin and looked up at him, his eyebrows furrowed in a frown.  "No, why would you ask that?"

"Because this, I mean, you've never, we've never, I just –" Stiles waved a cuffed hand at Derek in frustration.

Derek dropped his head onto Stiles' hip.  "Oh Stiles, you really do have no idea do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he lifted up, pausing to spray more whipped cream on Stiles' chest and abdomen.  "You look delicious. In fact, besides looking good enough to eat, I think maybe," he stopped, getting off the bed and looking around the room.

Stiles looked down at the smiley face on his belly and he got a sinking feeling in his gut. "Um, Derek, what are you doing?"

"Looking for a camera."

Stiles let his head thump back down onto the bed and swallowed hard, the bitter taste of bile in the back of his throat. Derek must have smelled it on him, because he was back on top of him in a flash. Stiles glared up into the red eyes looking down at him. "What?"

Derek bent down, pressing his nose into Stiles' neck and Stiles felt his heart skip a few beats.

"You really don't know," Derek mumbled against his skin, lips brushing over his pulse lightly.

"Know what, Derek?" Stiles asked flatly.

Pulling back, Derek met his eyes. "When I said you looked delicious, I meant it."

He bent down and keeping his eyes locked on Stiles, dragged his tongue through the whipped cream on Stiles' chest. "If you could smell what I smell." He dipped his tongue into Stiles' belly button and Stiles jerked forward, making the cuffs rattle on the bed. "Taste what I taste." He bit lightly into the skin of Stiles belly, laving it with his tongue to soothe the sting of his teeth. "Feel what I feel." His thumbs stroked over the soft skin on Stiles' sides.

"So you – you're not, I mean, Jackson said, this whole time we could have been having sexy times and you didn't tell me?"

Derek dropped his head forward and it landed right in the middle of Stiles' whipped cream covered belly. "That's what you got out of all this?"

"That's what my dick got out of all this, my brain is still trying to catch up and wrap around the knowledge that you like me. You really like me! And no, I'm not Sally Fields, but holy crap you like me!"

Stiles pulled against the handcuffs again because he really wanted to touch Derek. "Fuck, I wanna touch you," he sighed in exasperation.

Head lifting off Stiles' belly, Derek looked at him and Stiles couldn't help but laugh. "Dude, your hair, it's got whipped cream and –" the rest got choked off with giggles.

Derek bit his side again and Stiles arched up into his touch, his giggles quickly morphing into a pleased moan instead. The hot press of Derek's tongue was like a brand iron to his skin as Derek cleaned off every bit of the whipped cream and then some before finally dropping his hand to Stiles' waist and fumbling with the button on his jeans.

"This okay?"

Stiles nodded, licking his lips in anticipation. "Yeah, Jesus, yeah, please."

A rumble of laughter vibrated through Derek's body into Stiles but before he could protest the searing heat of Derek's mouth surrounded his cock and Stiles was gripping the bedpost tight enough to turn his knuckles white in order to keep from coming. "Fuck, Derek!"

Derek just hummed in appreciation and kept bobbing his head up and down, doing some swirly thing with his tongue that was quickly driving Stiles mad.

"Not gonna last," he breathed out, just as Derek's hand circled the base of his cock, squeezing enough to stem off the immediate need of his orgasm. "Better."

 He tried to reach for Derek again and groaned when the handcuff bit into his skin. Derek looked up at him, his eyes flashing red and Stiles knew he'd smelled the blood around his wrist. But Stiles couldn't hold his gaze for long; the way Derek was sucking his cock, dipping his tongue into the slit at the top and milking the base with his hand was pushing Stiles closer to the edge. Words started tumbling from his lips a litany of pleas and promises until he felt the dry pressure of a finger against his hole and he spilled into Derek's throat, a cry wrenched from his own.

Derek suckled him through his orgasm until Stiles was writhing under his touch and muttering a mantra of 'too much, too much, too much.' Kisses trailed back up his chest until Derek's lips were crushed against his and Stiles drove his tongue into Derek's mouth the need to taste himself on Derek overwhelming. He moaned into the kiss and Derek reached up and linked their hands together, his hips thrusting rhythmically, matching the rhythm of their tongues.

"Oh God," Stiles moaned, gripping Derek's hand, blunt nails digging into the skin. "Jesus, Derek, are you gonna, oh my God, are you?"

The thrusting against his leg became more frenzied the more he talked, so Stiles started to babble, he wasn't even sure of the words coming out of his mouth, but he knew some of it was about how hot he thought Derek was and how he'd just popped his oral sex cherry and how they were so doing that again, as many times as possible.

He fisted his hand in Derek's sticky hair just as Derek bit over his pulse point, muffling the growl he let out as he shuddered and came in his pants rutting against Stiles' leg. Derek collapsed onto Stiles' chest, both of them breathing heavily. Stiles slowly released the hair in his fist until he was simply combing his fingers through it instead, working his way through the stiff whipped cream. Derek stopped sucking and biting on Stiles’ throat until he was just nosing and licking at it.

The smell of sex was so heavy in the air that even Stiles could smell it, tinged with the sweet smell of whipped cream. He rattled the handcuff again and that was enough to stir Derek out of his post-sex stupor. He sat up and Stiles bit his lip to keep from laughing at his hair again. Derek flashed red eyes at him as if he knew, and simply reached over and broke the handcuffs around Stiles' wrist.

Gently he pulled Stiles' wrist away from the headboard, turning it this way and that way looking at the raw scrape marks. There was still a bit of blood beading up on one of the deeper scrapes. He leaned forward and Stiles watched intently as Derek dragged his tongue across the scrape. He bit his lip to keep whatever sound was trying to work its way out buried. The feel of Derek's tongue on his skin was painful and erotic all at the same time.

Nervously, he licked his lips, never taking his eyes off Derek's face, not even to watch his tongue where it trailed across his skin. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Derek didn't answer, he just continued licking until he drew back and looked at the skin in satisfaction. "An Alpha's saliva has healing properties, especially for his…"

He snapped his mouth shut and dropped Stiles' wrist. But Stiles was fast, he reached out and wrapped his fingers around Derek's wrist. "No, you don't, you can't just do that, say that and not finish. What were you gonna say? An Alpha's saliva is healing for who? His pack? His kids? His friends?"

"His mate."

Stiles felt his mouth drop open in shock. "Wait, what? Are you saying, what are you’re saying?"

Rolling his eyes, Derek huffed in exasperation. "Look, it's nothing, just forget it." He moved to get up but Stiles grabbed him around the neck, fingers digging into the nape of it. "No. NO! No, you, you don't do this."

He used the leverage he had from holding onto Derek's neck to sit up, ignoring the cold slide of come on his belly as he did so. "This," he flapped his hand in between them. "This meant something to me. I mean, I don't just let anyone come in here and suck me off, or rather let anyone suck me off period, but my big cherry popping moment is beside the point."

The muscles in Derek's neck went tense as he talked and instantly Stiles knew. "That's what it is, you're bothered because you popped my cherry! I thought everyone wanted to pop someone's cherry at some point, wait, oh shit," his brain finally caught up with him and he dropped his hand from Derek's neck, only to slide it over and cup his cheek.

"Stop it," he said softly, leaning forward and kissing Derek on the lips, darting his tongue out for a quick taste. "You didn't take advantage of me."

"Stiles, you were handcuffed to the bed," Derek protested but didn't pull out of Stiles' grasp.

Stiles scoffed. "Sheriff's kid. It's not like I'm completely defenseless."

Derek glared at him.

"Well, okay, mostly defenseless against werewolves but I'm not helpless. If I didn't want –" he waved his hand between them, the one not holding on to Derek's neck. "If I didn't want this I would have definitely made sure you knew I was unhappy. And I know you would have stopped."

He glanced up in time to see Derek's eyes flash red and then fade back to their normal color. "Are you sure?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Dude, you've been slamming me up against walls for a while now, I've gotten pretty good at reading you. You don't want to hurt me and wow this is so far off the topic of what you were going to say. Yeah, I totally didn't forget about that. We can spend a few more minutes of me reassuring you that you didn't take advantage of me, because yeah, totally willing dude, but I'd kind of like to get back to what you started to say but didn't want to finish."

Suddenly, Derek was there again, pressed up against him, pressing him down onto the bed, nose buried in his neck, lips parted enough to let Stiles feel the little puffs of air when Derek let out a breath. He gasped when he felt Derek's tongue on his skin. It was erotic and hot and it felt like Derek was marking him, claiming him.

Derek tongued at the spot just behind Stiles' ear, bit it with his teeth, sucked on it, until Stiles was sure he'd see a dark purple bruise when he looked in the mirror the next time.  And between each little nip, Derek was whispering, too soft for Stiles to really make out what he was saying, but if he had to swear on his life, he would swear it sounded like 'mine.'

Nervously, he wrapped his hands around Derek's neck, holding his head in place, threading his fingers through Derek's hair. "Yours," he acknowledged quietly.

The muscles in Derek's neck tightened and Stiles could see the stiffness spreading across his shoulders so he dug his nails into Derek's skin, holding him close. He knew Derek could get away if he wanted to but he wanted Derek to know that _Stiles_ didn't want to let him go, that he was okay with whatever was happening.

"You don't know what you're saying," Derek said gruffly.

"No, I don't, not completely. But mostly because you don't talk and you won't tell me and maybe if you'd talk to me instead of trying to communicate with your impressively mobile eyebrows I wouldn't have to guess at this shit all the time. And don't say it's because I'm too young, Jesus, I hear that shit from my dad all the time, I'm seventeen, my birthday is only a few weeks away and then I'll be legal in the eyes of California. It's just my shitty luck we live here and not say, Pennsylvania where the legal age is sixteen. I won't get into the whole 'I can die for my country but not drink thing' because yeah, my dad and I've had discussions about that too.  I mean, seriously? I can get shipped off to war but I'm not responsible enough to drink alcohol? How stupid is that?"

He huffed out a sigh as Derek pressed lips to his skin again and started talking. "I wasn't – okay, I was going to say you're too young, but not for the reasons you think." Drawing back, he looked Stiles in the eye. "You're too young to decide this is what you want for your entire life."

"Don't say that," Stiles said, digging his blunt nails in even harder. "Everyone's always telling me what I can and can't do and I know that sounds exactly like something a seventeen year-old boy would say, but I think we both can agree I'm not your average seventeen year-old. Seen too much, done too much, hell, I was part of killing Peter the first time around and it was my plan that was instrumental in taking out the Alpha pack. So at the very least I think I've earned a say in what happens in _my_ life. So will you at least give me that?"

Derek was silent, looking as if he was thinking about what Stiles said. He was quiet for so long that Stiles couldn't stand it anymore and started talking again.

"That is, unless, you know, this was just a one-off for you in which case, it's cool, you were my cherry-poppin' Daddy and I'll always remember it fondly but I won't make it a big thing, you - _oomph_."

Stiles eyes went wide as Derek's hand slammed over his mouth, effectively shutting him up. He opened his mouth to say something and Derek's eyebrows both rose up into some sort of frowny thing.

Derek held up a finger, the universal sign for 'give me a minute.'

"First, don’t ever call me your 'cherry-poppin' Daddy' ever. Second, you are not nor would you ever be a 'one-off' so don't ever think that. Ever. Third. For whatever reason, your Dad actually likes me right now. Even after finding out about everything he likes me. I'm not about to defile his underage son more than I already have and disrespect him under his own roof –"

"Wlekjre lekjrsle lksejre," Stiles mumbled under Derek's hand.

Rolling his eyes, Derek took his hand away from Stiles' mouth so he could talk.

"So, if we did it under _your_ roof?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

An exasperated sigh, Derek frowned. "No. Eighteen Stiles, you said yourself, it's only a few weeks away. We can wait that long."

"But," Stiles protested. "It's like Harry in _When Harry Met Sally_ when you figure out who you want to spend the rest of your life with you want the rest of your life to start right now."

"You are finishing high school, you are going to college and then we'll talk about the rest of your life."

"But –"

"Stiles," Derek warned.

Stiles slumped back onto the bed. "Fine.  But the second I turn eighteen I'm so gonna be all up in you, you know that right? I mean it, so just do whatever wolfy things you need to do to get ready and I'll talk to my Dad even if it makes him get that pinched look on his face. Although, you're right, he does like you now, so maybe he won't. Hey," Stiles felt something loosen inside his chest, "you like me! Oh my God, you want me to be your mate! You said it earlier, didn't you? You said that werewolf saliva has special healing properties especially when it's his mate. Holy Shit! I'm your mate!"

He frowned and then punched Derek in the shoulder. "When the hell were you going to tell me? Or were you just gonna brood in silence and hope somehow I would eventually figure it out between all the wall slamming and eyebrow communication? Was that supposed to be you wooing me? Were you trying to woo me all this time and I was just too scared to figure it out? Which, by the way, I'm totally not scared of you now, you know with the whole being your mate thing, no reason to be scared of you now."

"Stiles."

"Nope," Stiles waved a finger in front of Derek's face. "I'm not done yet. You know, trying to scare me, probably not the best way to woo me. I can, however, be won over by chocolate and video games, or maybe some credits on the WoW website. Oh, websites, holy crap that reminds me, do you have a knot? Do I need to buy like some specialized toys to you know, prep for the full monty from you? Because, okay, yeah, that's embarrassing, but um, I would do that, you know, for you."

Stiles stammered to a stop, his face heating up and he dropped his gaze because knotting, he'd actually just brought up knotting with Derek Hale, who was apparently his mate. Jesus, what was his life? How the hell was he supposed to process this? It was so far out of his realm of possibility. He started breathing harder, feeling his heart speed up in his chest.

"Stiles." Derek said, his voice almost a command as he leaned closer and pressed his nose into Stiles' neck again. "Breathe for me. You're fine. Just breathe."

And yeah, Stiles could do that. He curled his hand around Derek's neck again, burying his face there. If it was good enough for the Alpha it was good enough for him. All he could really smell was Derek's soap and a hint of woods and the outdoors but whatever it was, it started to calm him down. When his breathing and heart were back under some semblance of control, Derek started to talk.

"I don't have knot. You need to stop reading online porn."

A laugh slipped out and Stiles muffled it in Derek's neck.

"I do tend to get possessive and bitey though. It's a wolf thing, it wants to make sure everyone knows that you're mine."

"Yeah, okay," Stiles said. "I can handle possessive and bitey. Mark away." He tilted his head, giving Derek more access to his neck.

He could almost see the red flare in Derek's eyes and he definitely heard the growl before Derek licked at the mark he'd already made, biting it gently before pressing his lips to it. "I love that you would have," Derek coughed, and Stiles was sure his skin felt hotter, that Derek was blushing. "I love that you would have prepped yourself for me, but um, I'd kinda like to do that myself, when the time is right."

This time Stiles pulled back to meet Derek's eyes and sure enough the tips of his ears were bright red. Stiles bit back a smile. "You have no idea how hot that sounds," he confessed.

Derek bit his neck playfully. "Maybe I do," he raised an eyebrow.

"I hate you. I hate you so hard right now. So we good? Because I'm thinking you should probably leave because my Dad's gonna be home soon and if you don't I will probably try to convince you we don't need to wait a few more weeks."

Laughing, Derek kissed him again, tongue hot and possessive in his mouth, thumb pressing on the mark on Stiles' neck until Stiles was whimpering into his mouth and already regretting telling Derek he needed to leave.

Then it was over and Derek was straddling the window frame, bare feet poking out from his jeans, and broken handcuffs dangling from his fingers. "Hope these weren't your Dad's."

"Get out!"Stiles threw his pillow toward the window, laughing.

Derek's laughter floated up from the front yard. "Good night Stiles."

"Night," Stiles said softly, getting up to stand in the window and watch as Derek faded back into the darkness.

*******

_Welcome to my world of truth_  
_I don’t wanna hide any part of me from you_  
_I’m standing here with no apologies_  
_Such a beautiful release_  
_You inside of me_

_-          Adam Lambert_

Stiles woke up early on his eighteenth birthday with a smile on his face. He had plans today, plans that involved his ultimate deflowering by one Derek Hale, grudgingly approved of by his father and boy howdy had that been a conversation he'd like to pretend never happened. It had involved a bottle of Jack for his Dad, the most awkward conversation about safe sex in the history of ever and telling his Dad that Stiles liked both girls a _nd_ boys (something he already knew, go figure!) and that Derek Hale had far surpassed Lydia Martin in the Stiles Stilinski hall of adoration. They'd discussed it over dinner a few nights ago in the hopes that their birthday breakfast at the diner wouldn't be awkward.

It didn't occur to Stiles that his plan could fail, well it did, he was just sure it wouldn't. He didn't even want to think about what might happen if it did. He'd planned this out to within an inch of its life so realistically he thought the chance of it failing was unlikely. He packed up his duffel bag, sent a text off to his Dad letting him know he was leaving and hopped in the Jeep.

Breakfast at the diner was blessedly mostly awkward free. Stiles didn't even say anything when his Dad ordered the Farmer's platter with its fried eggs, bacon, sausage, ham, hashbrowns, and pancakes. It really was the one time a year, well two or three actually if you counted his Dad's birthday, Thanksgiving, and Christmas, oh that was four. Four times a year that he let his Dad eat whatever he wanted without trying to guilt trip him into eating something healthful.

"So," his Dad started, shoving some egg and sausage into his mouth and chewing it with a thoughtful look on his face. "You and Derek. I'm just gonna eat my breakfast, enjoy all the fatty fried foods you're letting me have and don't think I don't realize it's just to placate me in part over this Derek thing."

The Sheriff raised his fork and pointed it at Stiles. The fork pointing was obviously going to be a thing now. "I'm onto you. Just promise me you'll be smart and safe."

"Oh my God Dad, do we have to talk about this?"

"Yup. You're eighteen now, time to be an adult and if you can't talk about it, then you're too young to be doing it."

"Fine, fine. Yes I have condoms, yes we'll be using them. We talked about this already, you promised when we talked a few nights ago we wouldn't have to do it again."

"Just making sure. I'm sorry I couldn't get the entire day off, but the continuing high mortality rate in the Sheriff's department –"

"Don't worry Dad, it's okay, we're having breakfast together right? That's good."

"And presents, don't forget about presents."

Stiles scoffed. "As if I could forget those."

Subject successfully changed, Stiles finally relaxed back into his chair and just enjoyed a full fatty birthday breakfast with his dad. When the dishes were cleared and they were drinking coffee, his Dad reached into his pocket and came out with an envelope. "It's not much, but it's something and it should help."

Stiles tore into it, a slip of paper falling out into his hand. Reading it quickly, he clutched it tightly in his hand before pulling his Dad into an awkward hug from across the table. "Thanks. This –" he held out the gift certificate for two hundred dollars in car repairs, "will probably come in handy."

"One more thing. Your mom and I, before you were even born, we started saving money for you. She was smart, said we should invest it. It's not much, it's not enough to pay for your entire tuition, but you get a good scholarship someplace and it will more than supplement so you shouldn't have to work while you're in school, you can just go to school and study."

"Oh my God, Dad," Stiles said softly. He hugged his Dad again, "Thank you, so much, you have no idea, I mean, wow, that's so much, and mom?"

"She wanted to make sure you got a good education even if you'd been born Gemima."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "No way you would have named me Gemima if I'd been a girl."

The Sheriff laughed, "Oh I don't know, your mother was really hooked on your name."

"Yeah, she was, wasn't she? Really happy she liked Stiles."

"Happy Birthday, kid."

"Thanks Dad."

*******

The drive out to Derek's house was probably the longest and shortest in his entire life. The Camaro was gone when he arrived which wasn't a surprise, Stiles had been counting on that. He parked the Jeep and went around the back to the garage. It didn't take him long to find the old shackles. The betas hadn't needed them in quite a while, but Derek had gone to the effort of cleaning them and maintaining them to the point where they almost looked new. Stiles thought briefly about not using them, worried about getting them dirty, but he already had the solution to clean them with so he shut that train of thought down.

He didn't waste any time once he got inside the refurbished house.  He went right up to Derek's bedroom and got set up.  He treated the chains with a wolfsbane solution that he'd borrowed from Deaton and stashed them in a bag because there was no way he was doing this without discussing it with Derek first. He knew because of Kate that Derek wasn't overly fond of being chained up. He'd thought about using rope and he had some high quality silk rope if Derek objected to the shackles but Stiles really wanted to use something that Derek couldn't escape from. He didn't want the illusion of Derek being restrained and letting Stiles have his way with him, he wanted the real deal.

Once he had the shackles hidden, he attached the D-ring to the wall and set about putting fresh sheets on the bed and making sure there was lube under the pillow along with the key to the shackles and that there were wipes and a towel in the bedside table.  Stiles was nothing if not prepared. He folded the black satin fabric he'd planned to use for a blindfold and set it on one of the pillows. Looking around the room one more time, he hurriedly checked the candles he'd placed on the floor under the windows earlier. They would cast just the right amount of warm glow into the room. Or they would when it got darker.

Finally, there was nothing left for him to do except wait for Derek to return and Stiles wasn't so good with the waiting. He paced the room. He went downstairs and paced in the living room and then back up the stairs to check and make sure everything was still in place. It felt like hours before he finally heard the purr of the Camaro's engine as it came up the drive.

Nervously, Stiles wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. Derek knew he was here. His heart was pounding loud enough that any werewolf within hearing distance knew he was here. Not to mention the scent of his arousal he was sure was probably filling the entire house. They'd talked about this, about Stiles' eighteenth birthday, so him being here shouldn't come as too big of a surprise to Derek, but they just hadn't ironed out any final details.

"Stiles?" Derek called as soon as he was inside the door.

"In here," Stiles called back from where he was rooted to the living room floor.

"Why do you reek of nerves and fear and sex? What the hell is going on?" Derek stalked into the room, his eyebrows doing one of those funky things Stiles never could get a handle on.

"Nothing, I mean, okay it is something, but um, I think it's something you might like? I don't know. I mean today –"

"I know what today is, Stiles. I thought we didn't have plans until this evening?"

Stiles shrugged, feeling his face grow hot. "I know, I just kinda wanted to get started early? I mean, Dad couldn't get out of the double shift he's got this afternoon and evening. So I was thinking, there's um, something I want to try but only if you're up for it. And if you're not, it's totally okay, it's not something we have to do at all and if you don't want to do it, I'll never bring it up again. Promise."

"Stiles," Derek said, annoyance filling his voice. "Just spit it out."

"Iwantedtochainyoutothebed," Stiles rushed the words out.

Derek went still and Stiles felt his face flush red. "I mean, we don't have to, I just, we had so much fun with me handcuffed to the bed, I wanted to try it with you, you know? Wanted to show you, fuck, I don't know, I just wanted to try it." He hung his head in defeat, his heart aching because the last thing he wanted to do was upset Derek and his words were tripping all over themselves.

"Like real chains?" Derek asked quietly.

Stiles nodded quickly. "The shackles that you keep here, um, I have them ready, bagged because I treated them with wolfsbane, a special one I kind of borrowed from Dr. Deaton? I swear I researched this, wait, of course you know I researched it, I researched the crap out of this, and I may have um, tested it on Scott? And it only causes minor skin irritation, but yeah, because if we do this I want it to be real not you pretending you can't get away." He rushed on as Derek's eyes flashed red. "Don't worry, I know how to clean them, you know, when we're done, get rid of all the wolfsbane. They won't even smell like wolfsbane when I'm finished. But you know if you don't want to do this we don't have to, it's just," he balled his fists up and closed his eyes, trying to will his heart back under control.

His face was flushed, he could feel it and it didn't help that he knew Derek could hear his heart, could smell his arousal, his desire, and knew, just knew _everything._ It was mortifying and yet his dick was still hard, fuck his actual life. "It's just, you with the handcuffs and it's my first time and I wanted to show you and it's my birthday so I wanted it to be special and Jesus I'm not saying this right."

Stiles ran a hand through his hair, huffing out a sigh in frustration. "I wanted to do something for you," he said quietly.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "So chaining me to the bed is for me?"

"Um, kind of?  I mean, I had this image in my head of you chained to the bed under me while I, um," he felt his face grow hotter. "Worshipyouramazingbodywithmytongueandmaybemyhandsandfinallygetyourdickinmyass," Stiles spilled out in a tangled whisper.

He didn't even hear Derek move, but suddenly Stiles was pressed against the wall and Derek's mouth was on his, licking at the seam of his lips. He opened up and Derek fucked his tongue into Stiles' mouth and Stiles knew his hands were flaily for several long seconds before he settled them on Derek's shoulders, holding him close, clenching his hands into the leather of Derek's jacket.  He groaned as Derek's thigh slid between his and pushed up against his dick causing him to pull back. "Fuck, you're gonna make me come in my pants."

"Good. You'll last longer that way," Derek growled, pushing into Stiles' erection even harder, moving his leg up and down, bending his head and nipping at Stiles' neck.

Stiles could feel the pointy tips of Derek's canines as he dragged them up and down the column of Stiles' throat. He tilted his head, wanting more and the sound that came out of Derek rumbled through Stiles' body and with another rub of Derek's thigh against his trapped erection, Stiles came with a shudder.

"Fuuuuccck. That was awesome," Stiles said, sagging against Derek.

Stiles wasn't sure how much time passed before Derek tugged at his earlobe.  "Go get the chains."

His dick twitched feebly in his come-soaked jeans and Stiles patted Derek on the back weakly. "Okay, just gimme a minute."

Derek backed off and Stiles slumped against the wall, hands resting on his knees, head down, his breath coming in pants as if he'd just run a marathon. A hand rested on the back of his neck, squeezing lightly, Derek leaned down, whispering into his ear. "Minute's up."

His voice sent shivers down Stiles' spine and fuck if his heart didn't speed up. He didn't even have to look at Derek's face to know he was smirking and how all of a sudden did Derek get the upper hand in this? This was supposed to be the Stiles' show, not the Derek show. As he made his way up the stairs, Derek crowding behind him, stupid werewolf heat all over his back, Stiles felt the tension ease out of his body. Derek wanted this, really wanted this. And Stiles was going to do his best to give it to him.

Not a word was spoken as they entered Derek's bedroom. Stiles’ heart ratcheted back up as he watched Derek look around the room and understanding bloom on his face.

"You've been planning this for a while."

Slowly Stiles nodded. "Um, yeah, like ever since you walked in on me."

His mouth went dry as Derek pulled the Henley shirt up his chest and over his head. He tossed it into the corner before kicking his boots off and going to work on the fly of his jeans. Stiles swallowed hard, his fingers aching to touch as Derek pushed his jeans down over his hips.

"Oh my God," Stiles muttered, when Derek's dick came into view. It was long, thick, hard, and uncut and it was making his mouth water. "Jesus, you're built like a fucking Greek God."

"Where do you want me?" Derek's voice echoed through the room.

The question galvanized Stiles into action. "Um, the bed, definitely on the bed," he said as he went to retrieve the bag. He turned and Derek was laid out on the bed, smack dab in the center, his arms over his head just waiting for Stiles to chain him.

"I – I just need to do one thing."

He grabbed the jar of Vaseline he'd stashed in his bed and opened it. Scooping some out, he coated Derek's wrists with it, explaining as he did so. "The petroleum will keep the wolfsbane from burning your skin, it doesn't diminish the fact that you won't be able to break the chains but it will keep your skin intact. Um, we should use the color system too, you know, red for stop, yellow for wait, green for go?"

"Thanks. And the color system is fine."

That one word made Stiles pause what he was doing and meet Derek's eyes. They were shuttered but Stiles could see what Derek was trying to hide. The amount of trust he saw reflected in Derek's eyes was enough to make Stiles' hands tremble and Derek grabbed his wrist.  Startled, Stiles almost dropped the jar. "Derek?"

"We're good, get the chains, Stiles."

"Yeah, okay, getting the chains." He set the plastic tub back on the bedside table and grabbed another pair of gloves. Carefully he took the chains out of the bag and snapped them onto the D-ring he'd installed earlier. He took one of the shackles and Derek held his hand up. It was too much for Stiles and he leaned down, kissing Derek, muttering a litany of 'thank yous' against his mouth.

Derek reached up with his free hand and grabbed the hair on the back of Stiles' head, holding him in place while they kissed. He pulled away first, looking Stiles in the eye. "Do it," he growled and let go.

Silently, reverently, because Stiles knew just how much this meant for Derek to surrender like this, he took hold of Derek's wrist and put the shackle on it, gently resting Derek’s arm back down on the pillow. He repeated the action with the other wrist, disturbing the blindfold lying on the pillow. He flicked the soft fabric off the bed because he wanted to see Derek's face, to watch his eyes because Derek said more with his eyes than his voice and Stiles had a feeling Derek was going to be talking a lot. Then he just sat back and stared, his ass right over Derek's rapidly filling cock.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Stiles breathed, still wanting to pinch himself, because there was no way this was real, there was no way he could actually have this. That Derek trusted him enough to do this. It was a bit overwhelming and he could feel his heart speed up, his mouth go dry.

"Stiles."

Derek's voice jerked him back to the present and he looked down and his mouth started to water. He took in the muscled abs, the sheen of sweat covering Derek’s skin, the flush to his face, and the dilated pupils. "Jesus, you really do want this," he said reverently.

Before Derek could answer, Stiles stripped the gloves off, throwing them toward the trash and leaned down, covering Derek’s lips with his own, thrusting his tongue into Derek's mouth. Derek responded in kind, delving right back into Stiles' mouth, taking control of the kiss. But ultimately, it was Stiles who was in control because he pulled away and Derek stretched up trying to chase his mouth, huffing out a frustrated sigh when the shackles prevented him from reaching Stiles.

Stiles smirked down at him before dropping down to lick at his neck. "Been wanting to do this for a while." He nipped and licked all the way around Derek's neck, dipping his tongue into the hollow at the base before moving up toward Derek's ear and sucking the earlobe in between his teeth.

Derek shuddered underneath him and Stiles grinned, licking his way back down Derek's neck until he settled right over Derek's pulse, sucking the skin into his mouth, biting it gently with his teeth, tonguing it until he knew it would be red, at least for a few seconds before Derek's stupid werewolf powers healed the skin and the mark faded.

He drew back and watched the red skin slowly fade to pink and then go back to normal.

"I wish they would stay."

Stiles jerked his eyes back to meet Derek's, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Stiles ducked his head, feeling his cheeks flush and he bent down, to lick at Derek's collarbone, before setting his teeth into the skin and biting down hard enough to mark. Derek arched up into his touch, pressing his skin harder into Stiles' mouth.  It was such a surprise that Stiles teeth broke the skin and the metallic tang of Derek's blood burst into his mouth and he pulled back, startled.

"Oh shit, oh my fucking God, I'm so sorry, shit Derek."

"Stiles, Stiles! Look at me."

The commanding tone of Derek's voice instantly made Stiles pay attention and sheepishly his eyes met Derek's.

"It's fine, it's good actually, and no it's not going to turn you, just, I don't know, be more careful?"

"Are you sure, I mean, am I really, are you okay?"

"Yes, but you're not going to be if you don't do something about this," he thrust his hips up, grinding his dick into Stiles' ass, "pretty damn fast."

"Huh, maybe you shouldn't arch up into me so hard, bossypants. Jesus, do that again."

Derek did just as Stiles asked, bucked his hips up into Stiles, his rock hard erection pressing against the cleft of Stiles' ass making him moan.

"Holy fuck, too many clothes."

Without another word, Stiles scrambled off Derek and shimmied out of his jeans, barely sparing a grimace at the dried come that pulled at the curly hair surrounding his semi-hard cock or flaked off when his fingers brushed over it. But he did see Derek close his eyes, flare his nostrils and inhale and he definitely saw Derek's cock twitch as if it had a life all its own.

The thought that Derek was deliberately scenting the air for him should have embarrassed the hell out of Stiles but really all he could think was how fucking hot it was that Derek knew his scent and wanted  more of it. That was all the encouragement he needed to get back up onto the bed and straddle Derek's hips. He leaned back enough so Derek's cock was resting against the crack of his ass, barely even teasing at touching his hole.

Stiles dropped forward, licking at Derek's collarbone. It was probably a good thing he'd already come. He actually had a chance of lasting long enough to get Derek off now. He desperately wanted to make this good for Derek for more reasons than one.  So he worked at sucking up a mark, knowing it would fade mere seconds later but for those few seconds it was there, it was a testament to what they were doing, what they were.

Stiles licked and nibbled his way across Derek's neck and chest, paying so much attention to Derek's nipples that when he finally let the second one go, the first one was still red, puffy, and abused. There was a cool sheen of sweat covering Derek's skin and his breath came out in quick little pants. The shackles around his wrists had been rattling constantly for so long that Stiles blocked out the noise, only hearing it now because he pulled back to survey his rapidly disappearing handiwork.

Lightly he drew a finger in a slow circle around Derek's nipple before scratching his nail over it, grinning when he heard Derek's breath catch in his throat and a husky stuttering of his name.

"St-Stiles."

Stiles paused, kissing the taut skin over Derek's hipbone lightly. "Hmm?" He looked up to find Derek's eyes closed tightly, the muscles in his arms quivering. "Derek? What color?"

He watched as Derek licked his lips, trying to get them wet enough to talk. "Green, don't fucking stop," Derek growled.

Grinning in delight, Stiles went back to licking and sucking at Derek's hipbone until it was purple, knowing the bruise would be long gone by the time he made it to Derek's cock. Didn't matter though, he may not have left any visible marks behind, but even he could smell himself all over Derek's skin and that would have to be enough. For now.

Gently, he nosed at Derek's cock, the hair tickling enough for Stiles to draw back and rub at his nose, laughing softly before kissing his way down Derek's thigh.

Patiently he left mark after mark up and down Derek's thighs until he could feel Derek's muscles trembling under his fingertips. Stiles glanced up at Derek and his face was flushed, his hands clenched into tight fists and his eyes were black and glassy with need. It overwhelmed Stiles. He had made Derek look like that.

"Stiles?" Derek growled.

Ripped out of his amazed worship of just how blissed out Derek looked, Stiles refocused his eyes on Derek's face. Red eyes were staring back at him and it was obvious that Derek was barely holding himself back. Stiles' heart jack-rabbited in his chest and he saw Derek force himself back under control.

"Sorry," he gasped.

"No," Stiles said, bending over and licking a stripe up the underside of Derek's cock. "You almost lost control. I did that."

"Stiles."

"Busy."

He grinned as he heard Derek yank at the shackles in an effort to get at him. "Tsk tsk, no trying to escape."

_"Stiles."_

Another quick look at Derek and Stiles could see the red eyes were back, he winked at Derek before sinking his mouth down over Derek's cock, sucking it into the wet heat of his mouth. It was hot and heavy on his tongue. Delving his tongue into the foreskin he lapped at the slit that was already leaking bitter, salty precome. The flavor of it combined with the weight of Derek's cock in his mouth and the musky scent of just Derek. Stiles had to reach down and give his own cock a few quick tugs, just to get some relief.

"Mine," Derek growled, pulling at the shackles again.

Startled, Stiles let go of his cock and raised his eyes to meet Derek's gaze. The look he saw there, a mixture of desire, determination and yup, there was most definitely some smugness there as well, made him reach for his cock again. Derek simply just raised his eyebrow, daring Stiles to continue.

He thought about it, for about two seconds and let go of his cock with a sigh of frustration. "Jesus, even your fucking eyebrows are bossy."

Wrapping his fist around the base of Derek's cock, he went back to sucking it, teasing at the foreskin with just a hint of teeth before taking as much of the shaft into his mouth as he possibly could. He bobbed his head up and down, meeting his fist until he felt Derek's balls draw up. Immediately he stopped and Derek's eyes flew open.

Stiles lunged forward, scrabbling for the lube he'd stashed under the pillow earlier and almost fell over when Derek's mouth latched onto his neck.

"Oh my god, please don't rip my throat out, I promise I'm going to let you come, just don't kill me."

But Derek didn't rip his throat out, Derek sucked a massive hickey onto his neck, biting and nibbling at his skin until Stiles was rutting against his thigh. He fumbled with the lube, snicking it open and squeezing out a huge glob onto the bed. Swiping his fingers through it, he hastily reached back, barely wincing against the skin of Derek's shoulder at the coldness of the lube. His breath hitched when the first finger breached his muscle but he just mouthed at Derek's skin, licking, sucking, biting as he sunk first one then two fingers inside himself all the way to his knuckles.

Stiles groaned at the sensation and Derek's grip on his neck tightened until he let out a squeak that totally didn't sound like a mouse. No sir. "Derek!"

Derek just grunted and rattled the shackles some more, licking the spot he bit in an attempt to soothe the sting. The feel of Derek's tongue on his throat had Stiles pressing into Derek's touch and scissoring his own fingers biting his lip against the burning stretch he was feeling. He thrust back onto his fingers, desperately trying to get himself open enough to take Derek's dick.

Pulling his fingers out, Stiles wiped them on the bed before gathering up more lube. He wasn't stretched quite enough but it was going to have to do. Based on the sounds Derek was making, the impatient way he was thrusting his hips into thin air and the now constant red tinge to his eyes, Stiles knew Derek was seconds away from growling at him and possibly trying to rip the shackles out of the wall.

His hand covered in lube, he grasped Derek's dick and stroked it a few times before positioning it at his entrance. Locking gazes with Derek, he slowly rocked his hips back, sucking his lower lip in between his teeth as the head of Derek's cock breached him.

"Shit," he breathed out, the burning stretch almost too much.

"Stiles," Derek said, his voice wrecked.

"S'okay," Stiles answered, sinking down further until Derek was ball's deep and Stiles could feel Derek's thighs under his ass. "Just need a second."

He closed his eyes, letting the burn and the feeling of fullness fully occupy his senses, he wanted to enjoy this moment.

"Stiles," Derek said again.

Stiles opened his eyes and Derek yanked at the shackles. "Wanna touch you."

And that possibility had never occurred to Stiles. He'd just imagined taking Derek apart, worshipping his body, letting him know just how much Stiles felt for him, wanting it to be just as special for Derek as it was for him. But now, now he could see, he'd done that, he'd accomplished that. Derek looked debauched underneath him.

His hair was disheveled, there were still faint pink marks littered up and down his chest, his nipples were still rosy and slightly puffy and his eyes were glassy with arousal and desire, except for the steely determination Stiles could see lurking just below the surface.

"Please?" Derek pleaded and Stiles felt like his heart was going to explode inside his chest.

He fell forward, reaching under the pillow to where he'd stashed the key. Derek raised his legs, planting his feet on the bed, supporting Stiles' back with his thighs, keeping them connected as Stiles stretched and fumbled with the locks on the shackles.

Despite having Derek's _cock in his ass_ , Stiles was able to get the shackles unlocked fairly quickly and they swung back toward the wall. He yelped in surprise when Derek immediately pulled his hands free and grabbed onto Stiles' hips, fingers digging in. "Now ride."

Stiles' brain might have short- circuited at that but instinctively he started rocking his hips back and forth, sliding up and down on Derek's cock. Derek's hands on his hips guided him, blunt fingernails digging in tight enough that Stiles knew he would have little bruises in the shape of half circles tomorrow morning. It didn't matter because Derek was under him, on him, _inside_ him and it was way better than anything Stiles could have ever imagined.

Before he forgot, he wiped his hands on the sheets hoping it would take care of the majority of the wolfsbane that might have been lingering on the shackles.

"Don't worry about it," Derek said gruffly. "You're not going to hurt me, but I'm going to hurt you if you don't start moving."

"All right, Jesus Bossywolf." Stiles lips curled up into a smile as he pushed back down onto Derek's shaft. With gentle rolling movements of his hips, Stiles rode Derek, enjoying the slow movement of Derek's dick in and out until Derek shifted under him and managed to hit his prostate head on.

"Holy shit!" He fell forward, his hands braced on Derek's chest and Derek took that as his cue. He tightened his grip and Stiles felt the shift of his thigh muscles as Derek started thrusting up into him, digging his heels into the bed and practically pulling Stiles up and down on his cock.

Stiles dug his fingers into Derek's chest because it was all he could do to hold on, despite Derek's grip on his hips. Each thrust Derek made into him slammed into his prostate and made him gasp, punching the air out of him.

"Please, Derek, shit," Stiles gasped out, one of his hands closing into a fist as he thought about trying to get it on his dick.

"Don't," Derek warned.

"Rude," Stiles answered, but kept his hands firmly planted on Derek's pecs. But if Derek wasn't going to let him touch, he was damn well going to play. He leaned down and kissed his way to one of Derek's nipples, taking it in between his teeth, pulling back before letting it go with a pop before sucking it back into his mouth.

Derek kept hitting his prostate though and finally let go with one hand and wrapped his long fingers around Stiles' dick.

"Fuuck," Stiles moaned out. "Not gonna last."

"Come for me, Stiles," Derek said, voice low, husky and demanding. Stiles had no choice but to obey.

He cried out as his orgasm slammed over him, his ass clenching around Derek's shaft and warm spunk spilling between them, coating both their bellies. Derek thrust up several more times, groaning with the effort and then Stiles felt Derek's muscles go tight and he yelled out Stiles' name as he shuddered under the throes of his orgasm.

When the sounds of Derek's pleasure faded away, silence reigned over the room, broken only by the panting of their breaths and the thudding of Stiles' heart. He's collapsed on top of Derek, draped over his chest, Derek's dick still in his ass, and Derek's thumb stroking over the back of his neck.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something and then shut it and then opened it again, only to close it a final time a second later.

"Stiles, don't think so much. The betas can probably hear it all the way in town."

Stiles scoffed but had to fight the urge to draw his thumb up to his mouth and start chewing on the nail. The hold Derek had on his neck tightened.

"Stop," Derek growled.

"It's just, um, I know we talked about the whole mate thing that first time but um, you're not going to leave are you? I mean we're going to do this again, because you said something about wanting to prep me and I just realized that with you chained up you couldn't do that and now I'm feeling guilty for chaining you up, but oh my God you look amazing when you're needy and bossy all at the same time. So yeah, I wanna do this again, like I could be ready in maybe fifteen minutes? Oh, but then I won't need prepping will I? You know since we already mpph—"

Derek's lips were on his, his tongue was slicking into Stiles' mouth and who told him the best way to get Stiles to stop talking was to occupy his mouth. Whoever it was, he owed them because as far as distractions went it was perfect, well almost. He let out a whimper of disappointment when Derek's cock was finally soft enough to slip out of him.

Derek didn't waste any time though and quickly replaced his cock with a couple of fingers and Stiles gasped in surprise but settled back into the kiss while Derek's fingers slowly stroked in and out of him until Stiles was a hot sticky mess.

"Holy shit dude, is that a werewolf thing? The whole making sure your super werewolf spunk isn't leaking out of my ass? Or you know, is that a Derek thing?"

Rolling his eyes, Derek just shook his head. "You're an idiot."

"Yeah," Stiles said slyly before tilting his head and kissing Derek's neck. "But I'm your idiot."

Derek's hold on him tightened and Stiles felt him press a kiss to the top of his head. "Yeah, you are."

Something inside Stiles' chest loosened, expanded, threatened to consume him and for the first time in a long time, Stiles thought that wouldn't be such a bad thing, especially with Derek there to anchor him, and put him back together if he shattered into a million pieces. Judging by the tight hold Derek had on him, the fingers still inside his ass and seriously what the hell was that about? And the lips attached to his neck, no doubt darkening the mark Derek had placed earlier, branding him for everyone to see, Derek must have felt the same way.

Lips left his neck and a finger came up to stroke over the hickey that was left behind. Stiles held his breath so he could listen to Derek breathe, hear his heartbeat. It was comforting, enough that he was finally able to speak. "Thank you," he said softly, “for the best birthday present ever. I mean, like ever, the image of you chained and vulnerable under me is…oh shit, I’m sorry."

Stiles pushed himself up so he could look Derek in the eyes. "Jesus, Stiles, way to shove your foot all the way into your mouth and down your throat. I didn't mean it," he rushed on, "I just meant, I mean, you were just you with your stupidly perfect face and your idiotically perfect body and –"

"Stiles!"

Stiles shut his mouth with a pop and stared at Derek in surprise.

"Stop. I know what you meant.  Don't worry so much. It was good."

"Yeah?" Stiles asked shyly, feeling his face flush.

Rolling his eyes, Derek snorted. "Yeah. But…" he rolled them until Stiles was underneath him, caged him in with his arms. "Next time, I'm handcuffing you to the bed for real, may not let you come for hours, and then only if you're _very_ good."

Swallowing hard, Stiles felt his dick attempting to get hard again. He licked his lips anxiously and felt the heat in his face spread to his neck at the hungry way Derek was looking at him. "Um, th-that would be good too."

A smug grin appearing on his face, Derek leaned down and kissed him chastely on the lips. "Good. I'll keep that in mind."

He shifted, settling in behind Stiles and pulling him in close to his chest, an arm wrapped around his waist. Stiles moved a bit under the weight of Derek's arm until Derek bit the back of his neck making him squawk. "Oh my God, did you just bite me?"

"Stop moving. I wanna rest before we go again."

That was enough to start Stiles' blood flowing south again so he squirmed, pushing his ass back against Derek's cock.

"Stiles," Derek warned.

"What? You can't say shit like that and expect me not to react."

"Okay. You asked for it."

Then Derek's hand was slipping between the cheeks of his ass and Stiles forgot he was supposed to be doing anything except praising the wonders of Derek's dick.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. The characters of Teen Wolf were created by Jeff Davis and I'm just playing in his sandbox for fun. I promise I'll return them in pristine condition when I'm done :D Please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


End file.
